For My Fallen Angel
by Arruin
Summary: Why It's Always Like This? Why We Open Our Eyes When It's Always Too Late? When Our Reason Is Gone Forever?... Sasusaku


_**Naruto**_** Belongs to **_**Masashi Kishimoto**_

**Song**_**For My Fallen Angel**_** Belongs To Artist **_**For My Dying Bride**_

**Please forgive me ****my grammatical errors, because, English is not my first language!!**

**And as an advise, during your reading this one-shot, listen the song of an artist For my Dying Bride...**

**Enjoy your reading!!**

--

… Cough...

… cough...

… cough...

… rivers of blood...

_' So this is the end... I've never thought it will come so...soon...' _

She was lying on her back, holding her wound. She knew it. It was over... Nobody can help her now.

She will die alone, without anyone near her. She was always afraid dying alone... Well she was alone in her death... but the feeling that someone is there...

**As I draw up my breath **

… **and silver fills my eyes...**

… **I kiss her still...**

… **for she will never rise...**

_' Oh Sasuke... We've never find our peace... Where we could live together, untill death... Death... It's here. I can't escape... I... i'll always love you... Farewell... my... almost lover...'_

The rain start to fall down on the hard, bloody ground. Her, now cold body was lying there, waiting for someone, to carry her home... Oh how sad is this cruel world...

He was moving... slowly... In his head, screaming her beautiful name... try to reach... try to hold, try to be near... To kiss her on her so warm and so sweet lips...

_Oh gods, please, hear my wish, take me to her, let me hold her... even just for one last time..._

_'Sakura...'_

He was next her unmoving body. Her face so calm and so... dead...

" No..." he whispered and felt down on his knees.

" Sakura... wake up... Sakura..." he lower his head and stopped few millimeters away from her lips. Her skin was so white... so... dead...

He pressed his lips on her own. They were so cold. One tear felt on her check. Slowly slip down...

… so...dead...

… **On my weak body, lays her dying hand...**

… **throught those meadows of heaven...**

… **where we run?...**

His shaking hand slowly reach her feminine, holding dirty hand in his own. Hand was so cold, so not Sakura's... he kissed it and press his forehead on top of hand. She wasn't moving, not even feeling... just laying there, like a human stone.

" Sakura... are you awake?... do you hear me?..." he started, staring in her face, in searching for any move, any sign she was all right... any sign she was alive...

Nothing...

" Listen to me... what I am going to say..."

Still nothing. He couped her face, her so cold face.

" I... I've never told you this... you've never heard this from my mouth... but... I just want you to know..."

He took a deep breath. He looked in a grey sky and sighed. _' Why did you leave me, like this... why did you left me and leave my heart die again?'_

" I... love... you... You are my hope, my light, my reason to live... I've never told you this, because, I couldn't... but now it's too late. You're already gone."

… **Like a thief in the night...**

… **the wind blows so light...**

… **it wars with my tears...**

… **they won't dry for many years...**

_'When I said you're annoying, i meant... I... I love it, when you are around..._

_When I said, I'll never be with you, I meant... I want to stay with you till the end of time..._

_When I said... _

… _I said many things to you... but never this three words... simple words... which make a person so happy, give reason... now... my reason is gone... you took with you my heart too. I'm just an empty shell, without you... I'm nothing...'_

He touched her still sweet face. It was so peaceful and calm... like she would be sleeping...

The fact, she would never opened her green eyes, full of kindness and love, killed him. With thousand swords it stabed him right in his chest... There where his heart should be.

After so long, long time tears came in his dry eyes. He couldn't leave his eyes opened. It hurted too much. One after one... slowly... slowly fall down on her hand, still in his trembling hand.

Wind... so light... so cold... touched his face... tears become more and more cold... Like his dying soul...

" Sakura... are you awake?... Do you hear me?... Why don't you answer me?... Talk with me... my love... please... just... just one single word..."

It was so cold...

so dark and so...

... dead...

… **Loves, golden arrow...**

… **at her should fled... **

**and not death ebon dart...**

**to strike her dead...**

" Are you waiting me, my love?... Are you... still in love with me?..." he put her hand back on the ground.

He moved his weak body to her head and run with his hand through her hair and smile... just a little bit...

" First I leave you, then you leave me... now... I know, how you felt... But things will be different... We will be together... till..." his voice died and he just watch her body.

" You..." he started, just wispering. " You're not going to wake up, aren't you?"

_' She is... dead...'_

He watched her face for so long. Maybe moments, maybe hours, maybe days... Who knows...

" Sakura..." his voice wasn't so clear like in the begining, just a wisper of the dieing soul. „ I'm... back..."

So calm... so frozen... so...

...dead.

**This is for you... my fallen angel...**

**° ArRuIn- ChAn° **


End file.
